Без названия
by Ldinka
Summary: Сонгфик на песню The Tool Crawl Away Пейринг: МакДэнни


**Название:** Без названия

**Пейринг**: Мак/Дэнни

**Бета:** Simorg

**Предупреждение:** Много злобы и ненависти.

**Авторские заметки:** Сонгфик на песню The Tool Crawl Away

You crawled away from me.

_(Ты уползаешь от меня)_

slipped away from me.

_(Ускользаешь от мен)_

Как ты мог? Я же доверял тебе! Я доверил тебе все: тело, душу, сердце! А ты? Как ты распорядился этим? Как?

I tried to keep a hold,

_(Я старался удержать тебя)_

but there was nothing I could say.

_(Но мне нечего было сказать)_

Знал бы ты, как мне хотелось ударить тебя. Ударить изо всех сил. Чтобы ты упал на землю… Чтобы ты корчился от боли, пока я пинал тебя в ребра, в живот, в почки! Чтобы ты видел мои глаза, полные боли и злости; чтобы ты ощущал мою боль и злость!

you slid and crept away

_(Ты ускользаешь и уползаешь)_

and there was nothing I could say.

_(А мне нечего сказать)_

Я доверял тебе и только тебе. А ты воспользовался мною, но не оценил, не осознал, не сохранил этот дар. Ты думаешь, что ты уникален? Ты думаешь, что я в твоей жизни - само собой разумеющееся? Ты думаешь, что я должен благодарить небеса за тебя?

so what you're trying to say

is you don't wanna play.

_(Ну, и что ты пытаешься сказать,_

_Тебе больше не хочется играть?)_

Нет, Мак. Ты слишком много думаешь… Слишком. А я то считал, что я достоин твоего расположения, я достоин твоих прикосновений, твоих поцелуев и объятий. Я тоже слишком много думал.

but what you want and what you nee

_(Но что тебе нужно и что ты хочешь)_

doesn't mean a fuck to me.

_(Для меня ничего не значит)_

Знаешь, что, Мак? А тебе ни разу в голову не приходило, что и ты тоже должен быть достоин кого-то? Что и ты должен давать взамен? Что ты должен оправдывать доверие?

Нет? Потому что ты слишком много думал… о себе. Да, я, Дэнни Мессер, заявляю: Мак Тейлор думает только о себе!

because I can see your back is turning.

_(Потому что я вижу как ты поворачиваешься ко мне спиной)_

if I could I'd stick the knife in.

_(И если бы я мог, я воткнул бы тебе нож между лопаток)_

Как ты мог? Как ты мог решить, что ты важнее меня? Что ты умнее меня? Ты многое пережил, многое потерял… Но это не значит, что другие не испытывали подобного. Мир огромен, Мак, и в нем есть люди, пережившие по более твоего. Но они не кичатся этим. Они не позволяют этому затмить их взор, не позволяют принимать решения, приносящие страдания.

Ты говорил, что у меня слишком большой рот, что иногда мне следует закрывать его. Знаешь что, Мак? У тебя он не меньше. И ты даже не думаешь о том, что иногда и его стоит держать закрытым.

Но кто я такой, чтобы затыкать тебя? Импульсивный, заносчивый, самоуверенный болван? Да! Раз полюбил тебя!

this is love.

_(это любовь)_

this is my love for you.

_(это моя любовь к тебе)_

И вот она моя любовь к тебе! Она валяется у твоих ног. Ты прошелся по ней, истоптал, изорвал своими грубыми подошвами. И она лежит там, в пыли, в унижении. И никто не видит ее, кроме меня, потому что только я знаю истину. Любовь - это не возвышенная благодать, нет. Ее не надо искать в небесах, не надо искать в лучах солнца и свете луны. Нет. Она низка, она грязна, она бесформенна и безобразна. Ибо как еще она могла оказаться там внизу, незамеченная и забытая?

this is love.

this is my love for you.

И вот она моя любовь к тебе! Держи ее! Не бойся испачкать свои руки, они у тебя и так грязны. Не веришь? Не хочешь? Ну, тогда надень свои перчатки, возьми пинцет, зажми нос и спрячь глаза под защитными очками! Не поможет! И знаешь почему? Потому что она пробивает все на своем пути, все барьеры, побеждает все лекарства. И вот она моя любовь! И я вобью ее в тебя!

this is love.

this is my love for you.

Вобью кулаками и ногами. Вгрызу зубами! Вдавлю всем телом!

И вот она моя любовь к тебе! И она отравлена, отравлена ненавистью. И отравил ее ты!

this is love.

this is my love for you.

Нет, Мак, на этот раз я не уйду, я не отвернусь, я не избавлю тебя от своего присутствия. Нет! Ты будешь видеть меня каждый день, будешь ощущать волны желчи и отвращения, исходящие из меня. Ты будешь испытывать мое терпение, а я твое. И настанет день, когда мы останемся одни, и когда я уже не смогу сдерживать себя. И тогда ты увидишь, что никакие приемы морпехов не помогут тебе против искусства преданной и уничтоженной любви.

get up.

_(встань) _

now.

_(сейчас же)_

say you won't go

_(скажи, что не уйдешь)_


End file.
